The 23rd Psalm
by Victoria Lilly
Summary: Decisions. They are the very atoms of destiny. Some think destiny is set. Others think destiny is chosen. And maybe, it's just a mixture of both. MAJOR character death. The last chapter of the series. You choose the POV.


**Disclaimer:** Ok...why would I put this up here if I owned Harry Potter?

**Author Note:** Ok, just so ya'll know, I cried writing this. But I cry in everything so, yeah. This was something I had to get out of my system badly! I remember an interview somewhere saying that 'scar' was going to be the last word of the series so I wrote my own ending. This is how I think the last chapter should be. I know I'll get flamed for this, and I'm not saying I want what I think will happen to happen, but we all have our theroies. And I wrote this _without_ a certain character's POV in mind, so you are free to make it be whoever you want. I hope you enjoy, and I hope you cry!...

**The 23rd Palsm**

Decisions. They are the very atoms of destiny. Some think destiny is set. Others think destiny is chosen. And maybe, it's just a mixture of both.

These decisions you, and others around you, made... they lead up to the events of what happened. They were the things that brought us to this place we are now. They brought this guilt. This regret. This sorrow. This heartbreak. These decisions people made, saved the world, and ended a life. And the decisions _he_ made, saved us all.

The coffin at the front of the crowd is drowned in flowers. A rose, placed peacefully in the hands of the forever resting body inside. His beautiful eyes, forever closed. They say death makes you stronger. Then why do you feel so weak? As the body before you lies silent, still, and pale...no matter how many pounds of makeup that is plastered on him. People all around you sob. Some fall to their knees and look up towards the sky in prayer. Do you know them? Do you know half of these people here? Did they deserved to be saved? Did he have to die for all of those that will never know his story? All the generations to come? Will they take him for granted, like you had? Like you regret? Will the tears ever stop? Will the pain ever go away? Will these questions haunt you for the rest of your life? Will his image, his smile, his laugh forever stay in your heart and mind?

What is this voice in your head? It keeps telling you to be strong. Be strong for all the others. All the thousands, millions, billions out there. Be strong for them, just like he was. The world rested on his shoulders, and that one poor boy saved us all. And you know as the days wear on, they will all forget. All these people here at this funeral will forget about him and what he did. But you won't. You will never forget him and everything he stood for. Every tear of joy and sorrow he cried because _he_ was the one to trade everything. He was the one to give his life. His soul is somewhere greater than all this. Yet his heart remains here.

You think you see him sometimes. Standing just out of sight. And when you look, he's gone. Just like he was when he was alive. He was here and then, he was gone. Just. Like. That. And all the things you never got to tell him. All the things you wished you'd said. All the prayers that were never anwsered. All these questions that go unanswered. All these words. Wishes. They will forever stay locked up inside of you because they are the things you never got to say. And everyone tells you that they are there for you to talk to. But the one person you want to talk to, is the one person you can't.

That little boy you met. Where is he now? Where did he go? You could have sworn he was still just a boy, running around the grounds. He was orphaned. He was scared. And he was thrown into this world that he had never known. His innocence was snatched away from him as quick as it was given. His childhood was shattered. And this boy you watched grow up, now lies a man infront of you. And at the end of it all, gave his life so that you could keep yours.

And so this person beside you came to see this boy who traded his life. Did he know that person? Did he know what he stood for? Did he know that all these people loved him? Did he know that you loved him? Did he know that he left you here? Did he know that you would feel all alone in a crowd? Did he know that what he did will forever change the world that he lived in? This world you live in now.

And so you look to the person beside you. Do you know them? Can you be strong for them? And you realize that _he_ was strong. That _he_ died for _them_. He died for this stranger beside you. He was strong for the rest of humanity. And so, for him. For him and all he stood for. For all he represented. For all he died for. For him. You can be strong.

And so you hug this stranger. This women beside you that needed someone to be comforted by. You don't know them. You don't know half the people here. But he died for them. He died for everyone in this world. It took one person to save everyone. One life to save billions. And one love, to shield everyone here from a hate.

And so you look down at his coffin. And there he lies. He's the boy that saved us all. The boy that saved the world. And you promise yourself that you'll never let the world forget this boy, this man, this savior, the boy with the lightning bolt scar.

**'The Lord is my Shepherd; I shall not want.  
He maketh me to lie down in green pastures:  
He leadeth me beside the still waters.  
He restoreth my soul:  
He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name' sake.**

**Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,  
I will fear no evil: For thou art with me;  
Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me.  
Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies;  
Thou annointest my head with oil; My cup runneth over.**

**Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life,  
and I will dwell in the House of the Lord forever.'**

**Amen.**


End file.
